


Por toujours

by janetimothyfreeman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Leaky Cauldron, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: Harry has a big problem.Of course he chose today to propose.It's just his luck that Draco decided to do the same. At the same time.





	Por toujours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my darlings!
> 
> This was inspired in two different OTP prompts. I'll let you know what they are at the end notes, so there won't be any spoilers!
> 
> It's short, but I hope you like it!

 “Yeah, Ron. I’m fucked,” Harry says as he sips his beer.

“What?”

Of course Ron didn’t hear, because first of all, they are in a very loud and crowded Leaky Cauldron; second of all, the bastard is too fixed in drinking his beer as well. Such a good friend!

“I said, I.AM.FUCKED.”

“Why is that, mate? I mean, I’m assuming you’re not complaining about… your private life inside a bedroom with _Malfoy_ ,” and the way Ron says it, his face contorting itself with disgust, that makes Harry cracks up.

“Yeah, you’re lucky, that’s not what I’m talking about. Although, for your information, I am, in that aspect. And he is too. And we both are rather satisfied about it, thank you.”

“Ew, Harry. That’s really disgusting.” Sipping some more of his beer, Ron looks up and asks again. “So, what happened?”

“I will have to return the ring. The engagement ring.”

“What? What happened, mate? The bastard loves you! It’s terrible to watch the eyes he makes at you. How is that possible?”

“Well, you see…”

* * *

 

_A few hours ago_

“Draco!,” Harry calls after entering the flat, looking for his boyfriend.

He can few his hands shaking and sweating, his heart pounding inside his chest. If Voldemort wasn’t dead, he could even swear his scar is burning as well.

“Today is the day! Be cool, Harry,” he reminds himself, touching the little box through the fabric of his coat, just to be safe.

When no one answers, he takes out his boots, but leaves the jacket on, as he will need to hide the box just before Draco comes home. Harry even suspects he will have to do a little of occlumency, since his boyfriend is amazing at legilimency.

_And he can tell when Harry is lying. Which is not too difficult, Harry should admit to himself._

Just as he passes by the kitchen, something catches his attention. Going back, he sees two little boxes (just like his, he acknowledges, his heart pounding even more) on the table. Above them, written in Draco’s beautiful handwriting, he can read:

_Harry, will you marry me?_

Feeling stunned, Harry opens the first box. There is a beautiful ring with a flashing string around it. Engraved inside, he can read “D&H” and the phrase _Por toujours_. There is also a small note with the word _Yes_ written as well.

The second box has the same ring, with the word _Forever_ instead of the French one and another note with the word _Definitely_ written as well.

Harry can feel his eyes watering, his heart beating too fast, his legs feeling like jam… When he turns around, he can see Draco on his knees and with one hand extended. He is wearing the suit Harry adores and his face shows so much love...

“You couldn’t do it like a normal person, could you?

“Of course not. First, I’m a Malfoy. Second, I’m Harry Potter’s boyfriend.”

“Fiancée, actually.” Harry says with a trembling voice, getting the _Definitely_ box and giving the _Yes_ box to Draco before kneeling as well. They exchange the rings in silence, and Harry doesn’t care if there are tears running down his cheeks. All he cares about is just in front of him.

They share a long and loving kiss, hugging each other tightly.

“I love you, Harry,” Draco says, holding his hands. “And I will forever.”

“Me too, Draco,” Harry says as he kisses his fiancée wrists. “But, you know, it’s just… We have a little problem here.”

“Yes?” Draco asks with a worried face.

“What the hell I’m gonna do with this?,” he asks, showing Draco the box inside his coat.

* * *

“Of course he had to buy both rings. Now I have to return this one. Do you think the jewelry shop will accept it back?”

“If it isn’t engraved, I guess so.” Ron sips his beer and sighs. “If they don’t, just take Malfoy with you. The bastard can be so damn persuasive sometimes!”

Harry smiles fondly, sipping his beer as well. “Yeah, he surely can.” 

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt:  
>  _Imagine Person A returning the engagement ring they got for Person B to the jeweller. Not because B said no, but because B had worked up the courage to propose before A did._  
>  Second prompt:  
>  _Imagine Person B a finding a little slip of paper on a table that says “Will you marry me?” above two empty check boxes that say “Yes” and “Definitely”. This is the exact same way Person A first asked Person B to be their S/O a few years ago. After reading this slip of paper, Person B turns around and finds Person A down on one knee holding up an engagement ring. The two laugh about the cheesiness and nostalgia, and Person B’s answer is up to you._
> 
> I changed both a little bit and this is what happened! I hope you all like it.
> 
> Jane.


End file.
